


Я зову тебя

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: У неодаренных есть свои способы поговорить с теми, кто уже за гранью мира живых. Никто не говорит, что они не действуют.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 9





	Я зову тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 26, тема: Нечисть

Лея поправила кресло, погасила свет и степенно села в центре.  
Зеркала окружали ее со всех сторон, обдавая холодом и, откровенно говоря, пугая. Но у нее была цель.  
Люк, их ласковое доверчивое солнышко, был хорошим джедаем — но совершенно не разбирался в людях и политике. Но Лея и не собиралась ввязывать его во все это; наоборот — чем дольше Люк будет оставаться вне этого круга, тем лучше для него будет. И Лея позаботится об этом, чего бы ей не стоило. У него — его эскадрилья, его тайны орденов, его академия. А она будет радоваться его радости и свету. Но для этого тоже нужно оружие, и совершенно иного плана, чем какие-то световые мечи.  
Ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что братишка не ошибся в отношении отца.  
Их отца.  
Лорда Вейдера.  
Часы из коридора пропиликали полночь, и Лея, судорожно вздохнув, начала.  
— Зову тебя кровью, голосом и памятью, Дарт Вейдер. Ты будешь говорить со мною?  
Старинные гадания, старинные способы. Лея не знает, что там у джедаев с методами, но и у неодаренных есть свои способы позвать кого-то из-за грани. И ей сейчас очень хочется, чтобы этот — сработал.  
Бальная зала, гордость бывшего здания Сената, застыла в ожидании.  
— Зову тебя кровью, голосом и памятью, Дарт Вейдер. Ты будешь говорить со мною?  
Условий немного. Полная темнота, полное одиночество, полная тишина. Три старинных ростовых зеркала, два кресла и желание услышать. И, разумеется, полночь.  
Лея была бы рада больше ни разу не встречать упоминаний об этом человеке, но он единственный, кто сможет рассказать о том, что ей нужно. Она знает, как неустойчива сейчас галактика, насколько крошечный толчок требуется, чтобы все покатилось по наклонной.  
Последней империей такого масштаба на всей территории галактики были древние раката, и она до ужаса боится, что это может повториться. И поэтому зовет в третий, последний, раз.  
Если он не откликнется, не появится в кресле напротив, значит — все прахом.  
— Зову тебя кровью, голосом и памятью, Дарт Вейдер. Ты будешь говорить со мною?  
Эхо промчалось по бальной зале, заметалась между зеркалами и колоннами, взвилось ввысь под купол и затихло.  
Лея, зажмурив глаза, слышала, как в тишине и холоде бьется ее сердце.  
— Что вы хотели услышать от меня, Ваше Высочество?  
Голос — тот самый, с шипением, гулкий, от которого замирает душа — раздался из-за спины.  
Она взлетает на месте, опрокидывая кресло на пол, оборачивается — но он уже проходит вперед.  
Кресло напротив стонет, когда в него садится лорд Вейдер.  
— И перевяжите уже руку. Я не медик, чтобы откачать Вас при кровопотере, сенатор.

Что ж, никто и не обещал, что это будет простой разговор, хоть он и явно сдерживает свой характер.  
Но два умных человека обязательно договорятся. А в уме лорда Вейдера сенатору Лее Органе никогда не приходилось сомневаться.


End file.
